warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Qibli77/TulipClan Fanfiction Chapter One
So, this is the ACTUAL first chapter of my TulipClan fanfiction. << The actual start of the fanfiction << The allegiances Next chapter >> Shinestar's Leader Ceremony Stream told Shine that everyone would make the journey to the Meadowedge to recieve their new name, but they would only receive new names one at a time. Shine nodded. The whole Clan walked down to the Meadowedge -- Stream wasn't worried that the camp would be attacked because there was no one there -- and took Shine to the creek. Shine looked down into the water and saw cats of StarClan there. "Welcome, Shine," said one cat, a gray she-cat that looked like Shine. "I am your mother, Dove. I was killed by an accident on the Thunderpath when you were just a kit, and your father was killed before you were born. He drowned in the very river that fed this creek. His name was Yarrow." As if Dove could predict what Shine was going to ask, the she-cat said, "He is not here now, but you will be able to meet him later. He always wished to walk in his daughter's dreams, but asked me to tell you who he was first. "Now, you will receive your nine lives, and become leader of TulipClan." A small yellowish tom came forward first. "My name is Thrush. I was a loner in Twolegplace. I knew your father very well." Even as sadness clouded his eyes, he came forward and touched Shine's forehead with his muzzle. "I give you a life of sympathy," Thrush told Shine. "Always remember that you can never imagine exactly what another cat is going through." Shine felt a lightning-powerful shock buzz through her. When it faded, she could see all of her TulipClan, waiting for her to receive her other eight lives. A powerfully built gray cat came forward next. "I am Spring," she said, "named for my powerful ability to jump as well as the creek you stand by now. I give you your second life, one of mentoring. Train young cats wisely and keep them honest to the ways of the warrior code." When her nose touched Shine's forehead, hot liquid flooded through Shine's body. She almost felt like a young cat growing up, being mentored by an older one, finally becoming a warrior. A graceful orange tabby came forward. "I am Spiral," the she-cat said. "I give you a life for mental strength. May you always put trust in cats of your Clan, and have faith even in the worst of predicaments." Black surrounded Shine, but her mind stayed steady and strong. Then it faded away, and Shine saw StarClan again. The next cat, a pure black tom, introduced himself as Night Fur. "I give you a life for caring for your Clan. Always put them first and honor those who have died." The fifth cat was a brown, white, and black patterned she-cat. "My name is Wolfwing. I give you a life for courage in the face of danger. Always know that there are cats watching out for you, whether in StarClan or alive." Shine saw herself running straight into darkness, never stopping, going on and on. Cats she knew surrounded her -- Creek, Arrow, all the others. "I am Kite, the daughter of Yarrow and another cat named Eth," a brown-and-orange tabby she-cat said. "With this life I give you love. May you happily choose a mate if you wish and love your Clan all your days." Warmth enveloped Shine, and she felt as if her heart might burst from the love. A red-colored tom came forward. "I am Cherry, a Twolegplace kittypet who once met your mother. With this seventh life I give you resilience. Struggle through change without giving up. Persist throughout the darkest of days." Pain gripped the silver she-cat, but Shine endured. When it stopped, the next cat -- a pale, pale light brown she-cat -- was coming forward. "I am Moth, the sister of Dove," the she-cat said. "I give you a life for laughter. Use it to care for your Clanmates and to keep them going." Shine's body shuddered when Moth touched her forehead, and it felt like a streak of laughter was shooting through her body. Finally, Dove came forward. "My brave daughter, Shine," she said. "I give you a life for understanding destiny. You can control some of it, but you cannot control all. Let it help you as a leader, and let it guide you, even in StarClan." When her mother touched Shine's forehead with her nose, Shine thought her body might explode. Something was flooding her mind, but it wasn't a thought. It's understanding, her mother's voice whispered. All the StarClan cats came to face Shine. Dove spoke. "You have received your nine lives as a leader, and are granted leadership of TulipClan. Care for your Clan as long as you live, and remember to uphold the warrior code. Have a mind for doing what is right and live each of your lives for your Clan. We hail you by your new name, Shinestar!" StarClan cats began cheering. "Shinestar! Shinestar! Shinestar!" Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)